Microstructures assembled perpendicular to the plane of fabrication have unique properties and potential applications within optical and RF devices. Since the planar nature of micromachining prohibits true three-dimensional fabrication, some level of assembly is necessary.
Pick and place assembly is one option for such assembly. Pick and place assembly employs a multiple degree-of-freedom high precision robot using attached micro-mechanical end-effectors to remove assembly components from one location and assemble them in another location. Thus, it is necessary to calibrate the assembly robot to the one or more dies or chips containing the assembly components and the assembly locations.